


Another Chirstmas at Hogwarts

by Sharonneke95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas at Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Just A Lot Of Happiness, Naming Kids After Famous People, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Not sure what the plot is exactly, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Which I guess is canon-compliant, and presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonneke95/pseuds/Sharonneke95
Summary: Originally posted on Fanfiction.netMerry Christmas! This story tells the tale of just another Christmas morning at Hogwarts. Next generation fic with pov of OC. Read and enjoy my Christmas gift to you!





	Another Chirstmas at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Story and notes originally posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Hello there!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you! See here, my present! :)
> 
> This is my first posted, non-translated English story and also my very first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you like it :) Since English isn't my first language, this might (read: will) contain spelling and grammar mistakes. Please, point them out to me, I really want to perfect my English and I know how much I dislike reading a Dutch fanfic with huge mistakes in it ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Harry was so happy when he woke up to the morning light. It was Christmas day. The first Christmas he would spend on Hogwarts, despite being a fourth year. His parents really liked seeing their children with Christmas but three years of begging from him and his sister and his youngest brother joining them last year, had their parents changing their minds.

He sat up in his bed, wondering if he should start unpacking his presents already, when he heard his name being called. "Harry! Did you open it already? What do you think?"

With the voice coming closer and closer, Harry decided to quickly look for the package with his brother's handwriting and tore the paper off. He hadn't been able to take a look at the present itself yet when the blond locks of Morgan rounded the corner. "Do you like it?" The young voice sounded a bit troubled.

"Of course I like it! What did you think? It is amazing!" Harry said while trying to take a look at the object in his hands. Again he couldn't, but this time it was the smiling face of Morgan that was in his way. He hugged Harry so tight, the older boy had a hard time breathing.

When he was released out of the amazingly strong arms for such a small kid, Harry finally was able to take a look at the present his younger brother gave him. It was a new scarf with Gryffindor colours, just like the one Harry had lost two weeks ago. He wrapped it around his neck and hugged his brother again.

"I gotta puke. Can you show affection somewhere else, please?"

Harry let go of Morgan to see James Potter standing in the doorway. That awful fifth year was nothing short of a bully. He might never mean it, but he was almost as annoying as Peeves.

"Just because you can't show in public that you can stand your brother or sister for longer than five seconds, doesn't mean the rest of us can't. If you can't stand it, go somewhere else. It's Christmas," Harry rebuked.

James fumed. "Who do you think you are? My father? Just because you were named after him, doesn't mean you can boss me around like him."

Harry sighed. Like he could help it that his parents decided to name their children after famous witches and wizards. And he thought it was too bad that this guy was the brother of his best friend. He let go of Morgan and whispered to him to go downstairs, who obeyed gladly, to be out of James' way.

James decided to follow and he left Harry wondering why the guy had shown up in their bedroom at all. It was not like he would come to his brother on a happy day like this. After a moment of thought, Harry shrugged and turned around to unwrap the rest of his presents.

_/break/_

By the time Harry got down to the Great Hall, everyone else had already started having their breakfast. He took another glance around to watch the big trees and the fake snow before he sat down between Albus and Morgan. On the opposite side of the table sat Lily, Albus' sister and her current boyfriend, Cicero O'Deluga, sat next to her. Harry saw Morgan fidgeting nervously with his napkin and gave him a knowing look. Morgan secretly had a crush on Lily, ever since the beginning of the Quidditch season last year. Yet Lily didn't seem to think more of poor Morgan as a good friend, the poor kid. Albus told Harry secretly, however, that Lily really would like to see Morgan as more than a friend and therefore, the two friends had started to plot something to get the two together. Lily first had to break up with Cicero, though. Albus had to work a bit faster on that. He only had until Valentine's Day and that was nearing fast.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Guinevere, his younger sister, who hugged him from behind. "Thank you Harry! That book is amazing! I can't wait to start reading it," she said and Harry laughed silently. He knew she would like it, like the Ravenclaw she was. He turned in his seat and hugged her back. "And that book about spells you gave me will be amazing as well. Thanks, Gwen."

Albus turned around as well. "What's that? You gave Harry a book that he will actually read? Is that even possible?"

Gwen laughed. "Well, there is not much reading about it, just the spells. The book contains pictures on how to use them. I knew you'd like it." She looked around, to her friends. Zoe Mawdesley and Holly Lockhart, the first a Ravenclaw and the last one a Hufflepuff, stood a bit awkwardly behind her. Gwen didn't even have to ask anything, they just nodded, went to sit next to her at Harry's table and started talking to Lily and Cicero, no doubt gossiping again, as usual.

Harry turned around again and finally started to eat his breakfast. He was stopped, again, when Albus poked him and pointed to the doorway. Miles Fisher, a friend of James, came running into the Great Hall. At first, Harry couldn't see what was going on and why some people were laughing and pointing, but then the smoke caught Harry's eyes. Miles was wearing a Santa hat which was set on fire and apparently he couldn't take it off. Harry looked back to the doorway and saw James standing there, laughing while his 'friend' was panicking. Looking at Miles again, Harry saw that one of the professors had helped getting the burning hat off. It seemed to be just a joke; the hat wasn't burned at all, but whoever found that funny had a very bad taste of humour. Of course they already knew that of James. The professor who had helped Miles was now shouting at James and it seemed that, even though it was Christmas, James would get detention.

"Justice," Albus breathed.

Harry tried to take a bite of his bacon when Albus poked him again.

"Can't I just have breakfast for once?" Harry said with faked annoyance. He looked towards the source of this interruption and immediately forgot his breakfast.

Lysandra Fladburrey walked into the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw didn't even look at the Gryffindor table but Harry could have sworn she did it on purpose. If his cheeks were as red as they felt, she couldn't have missed it even if she had worn sunglasses.

"She stayed here? I thought she would go home this year," Albus whispered.

Harry couldn't answer. What did he care, she was here now. He watched her as she went to sit with her housemates.

Albus poked him again.

"What!?" Harry asked him heatedly. When he turned to look at his friend, he saw that the guy had trouble keeping his laugh in check. "What?" He asked again, rubbing the sore spot that had been poked so many times already. And the day had only just started.

"It's very rude to stare at a girl as if she's grown three more heads."

Harry laughed and turned his attention back to his breakfast. "It is also rude to keep a guy from his breakfast. You know, breakfast is-"

"Yeah, yeah," Albus grumbled goodhearted. "Breakfast is the most important meal of all. I swear if you say that one more time, McClivart, I'll magic your breakfast away for a whole week."

"But it's true," Harry teased, with his mouth full of egg.

Albus hit him on the arm, softly. "And it's true that talking with food in your mouth is disgusting. Don't you have manners?"

Harry swallowed. "You were the one keeping me off breakfast. I'm hungry!"

Albus looked disbelievingly. "You were the one starting breakfast this late. You can't blame me for you being lazy and slow. Also, you know I won't wait for you to stop eating, because you never do!"

"You know, he's right," Morgan chimed in. "You really never stop eating. Even the girls started to notice."

Harry looked at his brother, trying to decide whether he was telling the truth but he couldn't find the smallest smile on that face. He rolled his eyes at what he did see there. "You look way too innocent. Stop pulling that puppy face. I'm not buying it."

Guinevere looked at her brother. "No, he's not kidding. The girls are really wondering whether you are just stuffing it all in your robes to feed it to some hidden skunk again."

Albus, who had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice, choked at hearing this. "Please," he said after catching his breath. "Please, tell me there's not a skunk under your bed again. That smell of the first one is still hunting me. After three years I can still smell it on my toothbrush."

Lily looked at him, confused. "You have had several other toothbrushes since then."

"Exactly!" Albus laughed.

_/break/_

Harry managed to finish his breakfast right when the owls arrived. Several owls headed towards the group Harry was sitting with and dropped cards and even some packages on the table. It took quite some time to find out which envelope belonged to who, but in the end, Harry held three letters.

The first one he opened, belonged to Rose and Hugo Weasley, wishing him a Merry Christmas and saying again how they wished they could've stayed at school as well and how they despised having to be home just to celebrate their second cousin's wedding.

The second letter was one of his parents, also wishing him a Merry Christmas and asking him to look out for his sister and brother again. As if he needed them reminding him. He would do that anyway.

The last letter looked very formal and the handwriting was unfamiliar. He opened it, but the envelope didn't contain anything handwritten, in fact, it didn't seem to contain anything at all.

Confused, Harry turned the envelope upside down and almost fell off his seat when he saw Christmas Crackers falling onto the table. He looked up to see the others had received identical gifts and were looking at the presents with happy faces.

Looking back down, Harry saw that the Crackers kept falling out, as if there were infinitely many in the envelope. Quickly, he turned the opening up again and the envelope seemed empty again, apart from a small sentence written on the inside. 'Works only during Christmas. Have fun. – G.W.'

Taking a better look at the Crackers, Harry saw W.W.W. written on them and he laughed. He only met George Weasley one year ago, but the man had been really nice and funny. How could he not be, the guy was running a joke shop!

Harry put the letter away, while keeping the opened side up, and took one of the blinking, wrapped presents. He turned to Morgan. "Here. Pull it."

Morgan did so and with a loud bang, fireworks and some rainbow coloured smoke, the cracker opened to reveal a Gryffindor coloured cap with an embroidered lion on it, some Candy In A Can, a self-writing quill and a couple of Chocolate Frogs, special edition. Harry picked up the cap and put it on top of Morgan's head. Then he took a Frog and opened it. It contained a card of his namesake. How wonderful, Harry thought sarcastic.

He looked up and saw Lily floating in the air with a hat that Harry recognised to be an Anti-Gravity Hat. Cicero was running away from the table, being chased by a Nose Biting Teacup. Albus was disentangling a couple of Extendible Ears and Gwen was petting a bright orange Pygmy Puff, with the happiest smile on her face.

Harry took a bite of his Frog while he looked at the people around him and he felt a feeling of happiness warming his insides. With James on detention, Lysandra staying on Hogwarts during the holidays and most of his friends surrounding him, Harry believed this could really be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
